Trinity
by Xll
Summary: They killed his mother 8 years ago... His closest brother betrayed him... They tortured him. Now tides turned, the 16th prince of the imperial dynasty ascended the throne. Will he avenge for his pain? or let it rest? [SasukeSakuraItachi]


My words from me to you: Hey hey! It seems like it has been a thousand years since I last uploaded a chapter here. Recently, I had this inspiration to write about a story that took place in the imperial era with lots of plot plus a tinge of angst as well as, you know, romance. LOL. Anyway, hope you guys like it.

CHAPTER 1

The 16th prince of the Imperial Dynasty sat under the pavilion in the garden behind YongQian Palace within the Forbidden City.

Dark raven hair and black onyx eyes he has. He wore nothing flashy. Only a simple navy blue robe decorated with sequined dragons. He fiddled with the shiny crystal jade ring he wore on his fourth finger on the left hand while he bathed under the moonlight that shone from velvet sky.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. He made neither movement nor any sound. He was deep in his pool of thoughts. Wondering if what he did were right or wrong. Recollections of his brother, the 10th prince and him when they were young became vivid.

They looked almost identical even though they were borned to different mothers. Yet, the amazing thing was how close they were. They played; they learnt and do almost everything together. They were inseperable. The 10th prince, Itachi protected him as if he were his very own brother.

But things changed ever since the incident that happened 8 years ago.

[FLASHBACK

Their father, the Emperor was dying and his sickness was pronounced incurable by the Imperial Physicians. He struggled for months before he entered peace. It was the winter season when the Emperor passed away. The 16th prince, Sasuke was only 10 years old back then and the 10th prince, Itachi was 16. It had always been a tradition at such that 1 concubine or the Empress (as decided by the Emperor himself) to sacrifice her life and become the companion in life after death when the Emperor dies.

In the Imperial Edict, it was decided and known to everyone, Itachi's mother, Lady Yue, will be bestowed with poisoned wine and be buried at the Imperial Mansoleum with the Emperor himself. Sasuke dreaded it when he saw the expression on his beloved brother's face when the news hit them. Itachi never smiled, laughed or talked ever since the day when he received the news. Sasuke became miserable and felt really sorry for Itachi's pain.

However, it came as a terrible shock to Sasuke when his own mother suddenly collapsed while she was sewing in the room at Cining Palace. That very day when Sasuke's mother collapsed was the day where it was decided that Itachi's mother would be given with the poisoned wine. Sasuke's mother was a fine, gentle and vibrant woman. She was healthy with smiles and laughters surrounding her all the time. Sasuke couldn't accept the fact that she had suddenly died. The feeling he experienced were indescribable. It felt as if his heart had been wrenched out from his body. How could this happen?...

Another shock came to Sasuke when he was weeping over his beloved mother's body. Eunuchs and servants came to collect her body and declared that Prince Xu, the 3rd younger brother of the Emperor, and other ministers of the court had suggested that since Sasuke's mother had died of a natural course, then there's no need for them to bestow Lady Yue with the poison wine and take away her life as well. Sasuke's mother, Lady Zhuang, will fulfill the duty and be the Emperor's companion in Life after Death.

"No!!! Give me back my mother!!! Give her back to me!!! No!!!" Sasuke screamed and cried, fighting tooth and nail against the servants and eunuchs as they wanted to take Lady Zhuang's body away. Just then, Itachi stood by the door and watched Sasuke crying. He stood, expressionless and motionless. Sasuke looked up at Itachi the very instant when he noticed his presence. Itachi looked away, avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke was dumbfounded at first but then suddenly recalled the conversation he overheard when the palace maids spoke.

"I wonder what Prince Xu will do to save Lady Yue… After all, everyone knows Prince Xu loves her…" One of them spoke daringly. "Keep it soft you idiot! You'll be beheaded if others heard you!" The other reprimanded angrily. "Well… it is a fact… everyone knows it just that nobody dare to voice it out…" She retaliated softly.

That memory hit Sasuke instantly. He didn't know what they meant earlier. But now… He knew it all too well. Her mother did not die naturally. She was killed and the Imperial Physicians had kept quiet about her death all the time and did not disclose anything except saying that she had died on a natural course. Prince Xu had killed his mother to compensate and save Lady Yue. Come to think about it, Itachi had never shed a tear when he heard about the edict that Lady Yue had to be buried with the Emperor. This would mean… Itachi knew what was coming all along…

Unmistakable anger and fury built up within the 16th prince. He grabbed a jade ornament and threw it directly at the 10th prince which hit him on the head and caused it to bleed profusely. "YOU KILLED HER!!! YOU HELP HIM KILLED HER AND LIED TO ME ABOUT IT! YOU'RE A MURDERER!!! I TRUSTED YOU!!! YOU BETRAYED ME!!!" Sasuke shouted angrily with hot tears streaming down his face. Everything makes perfect sense after a series of thinking. Everything is just too coincidental. Itachi's eyes turned red with tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. He said nothing and did not retaliate. The Eunuchs hurried to subdue and hold Sasuke back and the servants quickly fetched towels to stop Itachi's bleeding.

Just then, Lady Yue and Prince Xu arrived shortly. Learning what had happen when he noticed Itachi's injury, he stride forward and gave a tight slap across Sasuke's face. "Outrageous behaviour for a Prince! Don't you know the reason to the saying 'never hurt your own kin'?" Prince Xu shouted angrily as Lady Yue tried to refrain Prince Xu. "He's still young… Besides, Lady Zhuang just passed away. Respect her… at the very least…" Lady Yue spoke softly with a look full of guilt.

"SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!!! YOU SELFISH ADULTEROUS PAIR!!! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!! BOTH OF YOU DID!!! ALL OF YOU DID!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!! I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" The 16th prince screamed and shouted, face wet with tears as the Eunuchs held him back.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Prince Xu raged and slapped Sasuke multiple times till the corners of his lips bleed. "No!!! Stop it!!! It's not his fault!!!" Itachi pleaded when he saw Sasuke being beaten up badly by Prince Xu himself.

"You will pay… I promise you that… You… Betrayers…." Sasuke muttered before he passed out.

When Sasuke woke, he found himself enclosed in the Imperial Prison. How far can this betrayer go? Sasuke gritted his teeth… They had plan for this all the time… And Itachi… being his dearest brother had betrayed him. He huddled himself at a corner and cried. He swore that very night that he will never forgive any of them and will make them pay back to him… dearly.

…………………………..

"Who locked him here?! Open up at once! This is simply ridiculous!" Someone bellowed angrily. "But my princess… Prince Xu ordered for the 10th prince to mind his manners… before we can let him out… 5 days after…" The guards stammered softly. "YOU SHUT RIGHT UP. I SAY I WILL ACCOUNT FOR THIS. YOU UNLOCK HIM RIGHT NOW AT THIS INSTANT. ARE YOU TRYING TO DEFY ME?" Princess Tsunade screamed furiously.

The guards do not need to be told twice. They scampered and hurriedly freed Sasuke. Sasuke was weak from the trauma and all the crying and torture. "Tsunade-sama… They… they killed mother…" He wept sorrowfully before falling unconscious in her arms. "Poor child…"

…………………………..

"Mother… I asked to be Sasuke's guardian from this very instant onwards… 4th brother Xu is getting too much… Please mother… He will one day ruin this place… He may be good with war and weaponry. But he…" Princess Tsunade pleaded with the Empress Dowager. "Besides, I promise Brother that I would take care of his son for him… Brother had foreseen this long ago…"

"Tsunade… You can have the least worries… You can take care of him… The Edict… Keep it safe. When Sasuke reached the age of 18… Everything will change… Xu is getting more outrageous… He no longer abide the rules of this country and even his own mother… Your brother had pin much hopes on Sasuke… He had the talents but had the least power… For now… Sasuke need us…" The Empress Dowager sigh.

"When I reach the age of 18… Everything will change?..." Sasuke muttered thoughtfully as he crept behind a wall and overheard their conversation. "What did Grandmother mean?..."

…………………………..

Prince Xu had ascended the throne when the Emperor died. Nothing much could be done about it and the 10th prince Sasuke did nothing and said nothing in protest. He kept everything to himself. As much as he hated it, he could do nothing about it.

Not long after, he married Lady Yue, thus making her the Empress. The hatred… had never once ceased burning. All Sasuke did, was to keep it in himself. How much it pains him, he made sure he will pay them twice the amount back.

Sasuke had even disregard Itachi's existence. He never paid attention to Itachi, irregardless of whatever he did to show how sorry he was.

[END OF FLASHBACK

8 years had passed and now the 16th prince had just turned 18. Earlier that morning, the Empress Dowager had called for the court and all the ministers as well as the Emperor and Empress (Itachi's mother). She even called for all Sasuke's siblings, a total of 18, including Itachi.

When the Empress Dowager pointed out her purpose for the meeting, everyone was in for a tremendous shock. What the Empress Dowager meant when she said that things will change when Sasuke turns 18, simply mean that Prince Xu, will have to abdicate and pass the throne to Sasuke since Sasuke had reach the age where he can handle things in the court.

"I CAN NEVER AGREE TO THIS!!! BROTHER CLEARLY STATED I'LL ASCEND THE THRONE!" Prince Xu shot angrily. "This is ridiculous!"

"It's stated that Sasuke will ascend the throne at the age of 18. The content of the Imperial Edict is real. The Ministers had varified it as well as the Imperial Seal. There will be no more argument on it." The Empress Dowager made her stand clear. "We will have the ceremony of Sasuke's ascendment to the throne after 3 days."

And the decisions were final.

The Emperor had protected Sasuke's interest at the very least. He knew it all too well.

Sasuke felt speechless and was shocked for that period of time. It came all too sudden. The tide had turn in his favour. Ministers of the court and subordinates changed suddenly as well. They became respectful and courteous towards the 16th prince. All realise the situation they will be in if Sasuke intends to get back at those who made him suffered when he becomes the Emperor of the Imperial Dynasty.

Needless to say, Sasuke had given thoughts about revenge but over the years, Tsunade had always taught him to let events that happen in the past begone. He should learn to forgive even when he cannot forget. Tsunade had always told him, "Hatred and revenge will bring endless suffering. You will regret it if you dwelled too much in them. The most courageous thing a person can ever accomplish is to forgive and act with wisdom."

He knew those words by heart.

But now…

A savage war resided within Sasuke. He wondered if this will be the perfect opportunity for him to avenge the death of his mother and the hell he had been through all these years… Or should he just let it go?

He was deep in thoughts when he sensed a sharp movement approaching him.

He spun around.

"Sasuke-sama… A penny for your thoughts?" The dainty young lady dressed in light periwinkle floral robes spoke gently as she bowed.

"Sakura…."

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
